nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Uzumaki Kiritsugu - Deceased
'Character First Name:' Kiritsugu 'Character Last Name:' Uzumaki 'IMVU Username:' hottielily83 'Nickname: (optional)' Kerry 'Age:' 16 'Date of Birth:' '' 8/1/ 184AN'' 'Gender:' F'' 'Ethnicity: Amegakurian '''Height: 4'11" 'Weight:' 95lbs 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' NIIIIIIIIINJAAAAAAA!!!! 'Scars/Tattoos:' Tattoo seals, which could both seal and unseal, easily accessing her to more weapons and tools and other equipment. These tattoo seals are located around her arms, legs, entire front and back body, just like a curse mark during stage 1, only with the exception of her exposed parts, the parts that weren’t thoroughly covered by an incredible surge of pink training clothes...her feet, hands, neck and head. 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' 'Personality:' On the surface, or when she drops her guard, she is inexperienced, temperamental (irritable,) easily flustered, and stupid, easily falling for the most basic tricks. Bold, cocky, reckless. She also relies more on instinct than thought, yet has acquired much wisdom, having studied or read many philosophical books along with scrolls about fuuinjutsu. But it is unusual for her to reveal any more wisdom than her usual brashness, unless to a comrade, someone she trusts, or if she simply feels like it, but even then that’s questionable or rare. 'Behaviour:' On the surface, or when she drops her guard, she is inexperienced, temperamental (irritable,) easily flustered, and stupid, easily falling for the most basic tricks. Bold, cocky, reckless. She also relies more on instinct than thought, yet has acquired much wisdom, having studied or read many philosophical books along with scrolls about fuuinjutsu. But it is unusual for her to reveal any more wisdom than her usual brashness, unless to a comrade, someone she trusts, or if she simply feels like it, but even then that’s questionable or rare. 'Nindo: (optional)' "Leap before you look." "Dattebaka!" (Sometimes Dattebane) 'Summoning:' 'Bloodline/Clan:' =Uzumaki Clan= The Uzumaki clan (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms; an alliance that extended onto their hidden villages — Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure. The shinobi of Konoha integrated Uzushiogakure's symbol onto their uniforms and flak jackets as well as on the shoulders of their uniforms as a sign of friendship and goodwill between the two villages, and continue to do so to this day, in memory of their friendship even years after Uzushiogakure's destruction.[1]. Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. Though noted to be crude in their methods, this however, eventually led to the destruction of Uzushiogakure and the rest of the Land of Whirlpools during the era of Shinobi World Wars, as other nations had begun to see the village as too great a threat to go unchecked. With the destruction of their homeland, the remaining survivors of Uzushiogakure fled their homeland and went into hiding, scattered all around the world.[2] Throughout the series members as well as descendants of the clan have resurfaced such as Karin, Nagato from Amegakure along with his parents. With some of them such as Mito and later Kushina having settled in Konoha, along with their ties, structures were built both in, and around the village such as the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple.[3] The Senju and Uzumaki clans are distant blood relatives whom they retained strong connections with.[1] For this reason Konoha-nin uniforms have the symbol of Uzushiogakure emblazoned on its shoulders. Hashirama's wife would also come from this clan, further strengthening their ties. The members of the Uzumaki clan possessed both incredible longevity and life force.[4] Their longevity can be seen in part through Mito, who lived from long before the founding of Konoha, to well into the term of the Third Hokage's reign. The clan's life force was the reason Kushina survived the extraction of her tailed beast, despite additionally just giving birth only moments before, though she was left severely weakened.[5] 'Ninja Class: ' Chuunin 'Element One:' Wind 'Element Two:' Who knows. She might gain one later on. So N/A yet. 'Weapon of choices:' sword, kunai knives to support the sword 'Strengths' Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Medical Jutsu, 'Chakra color:' Yellow 'Weapon Inventory:' Chunin (60 pieces) Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 12= 24 Kunai Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): '''2 Shuriken ' '''Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): '''5 '''Small Scrolls' Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): 1' Large Scroll' Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 2 'Paper Bombs' Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 1 sword Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 1 bow+quiver of 34 arrows (rarely ever used) '''Total: '''60. 'Jutsu List: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Shadow clone technique Wind: *''Wind Release: Air Bullets'' *Wind Release: Gale Palm *Wind Release: Vacuum Wave *''Wind Release Stream'' *Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Fuinjutus: *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank *Advanced - Allows use of B rank *Summoning Technique *''Uzumaki Sealing Technique'' Kenjutsu: Kenjutsu: *Kenjutsu Tier I - Use of 1 sword - D Rank 'Allies:' Amekagure, the Uzumaki clan, and the Amekage and his family since he's pretty much the leader of the Uzumaki clan too and his family are Uzumaki, and she loves her clan to almost obsession, although that is understandable since the clan is where she gets her supply of books and knowledge. 'Enemies:' Enemies of the village and the Uzumaki 'Background Information:' ((Your background information)) ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) Year 0: Birth at Amegakure Year 1: Learned speech Year 2: Learned the way ninjas behave Year 3: Understood emotions and clan distribution, and who the enemies were. Played with swords and got hurt. Learned to draw. Year 4: Learned to read, write, shoot arrows, and wield wooden swords. Year 5: Joined the academy and instantly proclaimed to be Amekage Year 6: You guessed it, she got bullied over that. No friends :c Well, no human friends. She soon became a bookworm, friends with the books at the Amegakure library. Year 7: Learned the basic jutsu in class, and after class, she would go to the libraries of Amegakure and of the Uzumaki clan and study. Year 8: She sealed a little bird inside a scroll for the first time ever! (Poor bird) Year 9: She had forgotten about that bird for a year, and went to look for that scroll. She finally found that scroll with the bird sealed in it, and unsealed it. The bird came out alive. Year 10: She read about the Rasengan and instantly began to practice it but kept failing to form it properly.. Year 11: She performed the Rasengan for the first time ever. However that was when her sensei angered her and she was like, "watch this!" and devastated nearly half the floor of the classroom. She got suspended for that, but then again, all the students were relieved of their classes anyway because of the unsafe destructed classroom grounds. The news of her performance of the Rasengan reached some Toad Sage who was reminded of the legend of Naruto, and this Toad Sage went to find her. He gave her a contract scroll, and she performed it, bonding a contract between her and toads. Now she can summon toads. Only small ones though. Year 12: Graduated from the academy and was promoted Genin. She hadn't gained the concept of teamwork though, and she was not close to her team at all. She was more interested in power, and continued working on her wind style jutsu, fuuinjutsu, and kenjutsu, and playing with her frogs. Year 13: Before the Chuunin exams, she asked for both her teamates' abilities and all intel on them, and then together they planned strategies for the Chuunin exams. In the end they were promoted to Chuunin level. Year 14: She continued to train herself in the sealing arts based on the clan secrets in the clan headquarters. She has studied all the S-rank jutsu, but she cannot perform them due to lack of enough power. Year 15: Signed a summoning contract with an Ostrich. This one became her personal pet although it seems to act very rude towards her. It is named Hermit Ostrich and pecks her red hair a lot. Year 16: Present. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' '' Kagato''